I Was Born To Love You
by frostlight
Summary: Kira Yamato, a war hero who died trying to protect the ones he loved. Yet, the woman whom had loved him does not believe that he is dead even though circumstances tell her so. Will Lacus's determination bring him back?


**I do not own Gundam Seed.**

This is a one- shot starring Lacus and Kira. This ficcie is based after the major war between the Naturals and the Coordinators before peace was declared. Hope you'll enjoy the story and please do read and review. Enjoy. By the way, I do not own the title of this fic either, I had an inspiration when I was listening to Queen's I Was Born To Love You and thought it would be an appropriate tittle for this little ficcie of mine.

**I Was Born To Love You**

by : frost2light

**_Kira_**

" Kira, please promise me you will come back." Tears shimmered in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. I traced her cheek tenderly and pulled her close to hug her tight. I could feel her body trembling, could feel her tears burning into my skin, leaving behind traces that only I would be able to see and feel. I hated myself for making her cry, for needing to leave her, but there was nothing I could do except to do what I have to do. Maybe, maybe one day when everything would be okay again, I would make her mine.

" I will." I whispered into her ear before sealing the promise with a soft kiss. I could see the despair that was in her eyes and I longed to soothe it all away. She knows that there was a huge possibility that I would not be coming back, but she brushed away her tears and smiled bravely up at me.

" Go." With that last word we parted to be lost in the midst of the horrible war.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Lacus_**

I watched in horror as his Freedom Gundam was caught in the blast, I called out his name before rushing towards the clear glass. I knew it was a futile effort of trying to rush to his side but I had to do it. It was instinct. The light from the blast cleared and nothing was there. No sight of the Freedom, nothing. He was gone.

Three years later, I was walking down the well-trodden path towards his grave. The scenery was breathtaking and there was a slight breeze that made my pink hair dance but I was not in the mood to enjoy any of it. The meeting this afternoon with the remaining Zaft officials had left me drained and very exhasuted. I desperately needed someone to talk to. Neither Cagalli nor Athrun would understand my pain, they sympathised but they do not understand and I was sick and tired of pity. I am not a bitter person but sometimes the unfainess of it would leave me hateful of everything that was happy. I hated the way I was feeling and I would never wish this onto anybody. I reached the grave within minutes, the sight of it always making my heart throb. The man I love is no longer with me, his promise lost in the wind.

" Kira." My voice broke. I missed him so much it hurts like yesterday. Nothing changed since three years ago, many have told me that the hurt would go away with time, but time only made it worse. It kept reminding me of what I had lost to the war, what both of us had sacrificed. Many faceless people have sent me cards and flowers that were meant to soothe but I did not want them. I knew what the messages that accompanied them contained, they were always about messages that I would soon forget the pain, that I would soon find another man to love but I did not want to forget, I did not want to let go of Kira. I cherished the pain the memories of him brought, it may sound crazy to others, but at least this way, I would still remember. I would close my eyes and there would be his smile, his face, his arms enclosing me with a warm hug. " It was a hard day Kira. The Zaft officials were so crazy and hell bent on not cooperating that I felt like screaming. Why do people have to act as if they like fighting? Why would they want to destroy what their ancestors have tried so hard to build? Why do they want to keep killing each other? I'm so tired Kira. I don't even know how long I can keep this up, everything seems so negative, Athrun and Cagalli are helping, I know they are trying their best, but our people and the Earth's people are not willing to listen. Neither of them are trying to save anything. It's a lonely battle that I'm fighting Kira. So many have been sacrificed, the young,the old, the healthy, the weak, yet the living still want to press on fighting. Why? Because they think they would be cowards if they stop fighting for their rights, why is the world so crazy Kira?" I stopped my ranting and sighed heavily. " I miss you Kira, I wish I could talk to you face to face instead of this white stone, I wish that you……" Tears dripped down my face, I curled up into a fetal position beside the white tombstone and started sobbing. Kira has always been the only one to see me cry. Soon, dusk approached, I wiped away the remaining tears and stood up, it was time to go home.

The next day, I had to attend yet another conference that would indeed take up another whole day but not move anybody towards what most people want but are not willing to sacrifice anything for. Peace was once again another elusive dream. I settled myself into the hard backed chair and waited for the rest of the committee to arrive. I looked around the room, it was reminiscent of the one that was aboard the ship where Kira had promised to me that he would come back.

" Kira please promise me that you would come back._" _I whispered softly, lost in my own thoughts and the feel of that memory where Kira had hugged me so warmly and securely that I did not hear the door open and close nor the footsteps that were so familiar.

_**Kira**_

I looked at the dreaming songtress who was oblivious to my entrance. I walked slowly up to her, savouring the sight of her that had haunted me for the past three years when I was not by her side. Many things from that day was unexplainable, why the crew were not able to find me or even Lacus was still a mystery. I had been rescued by the Zaft forces that were escaping the explosion of Genesis when they saw me floating in space unconscious, they had brought me back to their colony, none of them knew who I was and many were just content to let me recuperate. I had lost my memory then and was not able to help them with anything they asked me about. But fate intervened and the rest they say was history. With the help of the people who had saved me and taken care of me, I had regained back what I had mostly lost and was now in front of the girl that I had left behind.

" I will." I whispered softly into her ear, my arms around her slender body. I could feel her stiffen and the dreamy look on her face instantly disappeared. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with disbelief.

" Kira?" Her voice hoarse. She lifted a shaking hand to my face. " Kira?" She repeated.

" Yes Lacus it's me."

" Kira!" And she hugged me.

_**Lacus**_

" Kira!" I hugged him. I could not believe that he was still alive, the nights when I had prayed so hard and long were answered. Kira was back, they returned my Kira. I was speechless, I did not know what to do or say but I knew that I could not let go, I would not let go. To lose and to gain back something precious was absolutely the best feeling of all and that feeling could make one a coward. " You are not Kira. Kira's dead. He's been dead for three years. Who are you!"

" I'm Kira. Lacus look at me!"

" No. You cannot be. If you were, you would have come back three years ago. You would not have waited till now to come back. You are an imposter." I screamed back at him. Fear was tearing me apart, I wanted so much for this man to be Kira, I wanted it with my whole heart and soul yet I was afriad. I was scared that it was too good to be true and someone would jump out and tell me it was all a joke, a huge big terrible joke. The next thing I knew, Kira had enveloped me into an embrace, I was so near him I could hear his heartbeat.

" Do you hear that Lacus? I'm alive, I came back to honour the promise that I made to you. I came back for you. I'm sorry I took so long to find my way but I came back. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again." All the time I was struggling to push myself away from Kira but when he bent down and kissed me. I stopped. Time stopped. Nobody could immitate a kiss, a kiss that is so Kira, gentle, loving and kind. I knew then this was no imposter, he had truly come back to me. I broke down then, my defenses crumbling and tumbling down, ruined by just a single kiss from him.

_**Kira**_

I looked down at the sobbing pink haired girl in my arms, I could feel my own tears leaking out of my eyes. I was back in the place where I belonged after three long years to say the words that I had longed to say from the beginning of time " I love you Lacus. I was born to love you."


End file.
